


Your Prize

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Basketball RPF, Cleveland Cavaliers - Fandom, Golden State Warriors
Genre: Cleveland Cavaliers, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sadism, golden state Warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: Steph didn't know how he got to where he is now. LeBron loves how he got to where he is now.





	Your Prize

Teaser

Steph was a little giddy when he received a text from the King of Basketball, LeBron James. It is not everyday he got the attention of the sexy dark basketball God.  
...................

"Why were you with him?" LeBron subtly growled as he slowly whispered in Steph's ear.  
"I-I-It was just a party. Klay w-was just giving me a ride. B-Baby-"  
"Oh...you don't get to call me that sweetie. I want you naked on the couch now."  
..................

"Are you guys even in a healthy relationship? Cause I'm not seeing it right now"  
..................

"Leave me alone Kev."  
"Russ just hold on!"  
..................

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two being paired up! Gentle Reminder that i'm not a basketball pro. I just really love it.


End file.
